1. Field of the Invention
This application in general relates to monitors that can assess the physiological and psychological state of a subject and, in particular, relates to non-contact and radar-based physiologic sensors and their method of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion sensors that can obtain physiological information of a subject, such as respiratory activity, cardiac activity, cardiovascular activity, and cardiopulmonary activity on a continuous or intermittent basis can be useful in various medical applications. Unfortunately, such physiologic activity often occurs in the presence of various other motions, such as, for example, rolling over while sleeping, etc. Thus, data from such motion sensors will typically include desired components corresponding to the physiological activity being measured, and undesired components corresponding to other motions, noise, etc. Existing systems do not adequately separate the desired components from the undesired components.